Rue Mellark
by LoverOfDance
Summary: The rebellion is over, so Katniss and Peeta get married, and have two children named Rue and Jake. But are the odds in the Mellarks favor when the Hunger Games come back? You'll have to read to find out! *note: my story is WAY better than the summery* disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY CHARACTERS! Be nice people this is my first fanfiction. Rated T- Mild violence HG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rue Mellark

**Katniss's point of view **

A/N hello people! I have decided to get a fanfiction account, I have been reading fanfiction for months now. So here is my first story! Please be nice in comments. Enjoy!

I am so glad Peeta and I got married! It took a while for him to convince me to have a baby, but 4 years later here I am now, holding a beautiful little baby girl named Rue, in honor of Rue, my alliance in my first hunger games. As my little 2 year old boy, Jake, runs around the room I think how blessed I am to have such wonderful kids and not have them go to the Hunger Games. Peeta walks in the house from a long day at the bakery and sets down the news paper for this week "Hey Katniss" Peeta says as he plants a kiss my on my cheek. "Hey honey how was the bakery?" I ask as I reach for the bottle of milk for Rue to drink. "Not a bad day that's for sure! I brought in a whole lot of money today." He replies happily. "That's wonderful." I say. I reach for the news paper Peeta just sat down and I pick it up to read. Jake stops running around the room, tried of running. I look at Jake then at Rue in my arms. I am so glad Peeta convinced me to have them! I set down the paper, to much in a good mood to hear about whats going on in the world.

"Peeta can you read the paper to me, I am to tired from Rue screaming all night, " I say because honestly, I am about to collapse.

"Sure honey no problem, " he says but I can tell he is about to fall asleep right then and there too.

"Lets see, it says someone got arrested, tomorrow is going to be really hot, and...what's this?!" he says with concern. He hands me the paper and I read the paragraph that he points to. It says,

_Yesterday your former President, Mrs. Paylor was food poisoned. She went to a restaurant and collapsed after she took a bite of bread. "A tragic accident, " Capitol police had said at the scene. But there is good news in this problem! Today the votes are in and your new president is... ! And also, President Shine has announced her first move as your new president. She has brought back the Hunger Games! "I think we all need some more discipline in the districts, " President Shine says to the news reporter._

NO!" I shout as i start to cry so hard I don't think I will have any water left in my eyes to ever cry again. Peeta pulls me into a hug as I cry into his shoulder with Rue between us. "They are going to be in the Hunger Games!" I say in between sobs. "Shhh it's ok Katniss I'm sure they wouldn't picked, there are always so many names in that bowl," Peeta says as he pats my back. "That's what they said about Prim! And look were it got her!" I sob. All I can do is pray hard that they wouldn't get picked. I look down at Rue, then look at Jake playing with his toy truck. So innocent, but being punished for nothing! I sob even harder. Peeta try's to calm me down but it's no use.

My children are in risk of going to the Hunger Games.

A/N thank u all for reading! I know this chapter is sort of short, I just wanted to get the start started. Please leave a comment. It only takes about 16 seconds out of your life. Go on...press it...u know u want to...Review Please! Keep on reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please review!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Reaping_**

**_Fast forward 15 years- Rue 15 years old, Jake 17 years old_**

**_Rue's point of view_**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. I look out the window and see a wonderful blue sky and greener than green grass. Then I look around my room. I am so lucky to have such a wonderful home. I get out of my bed and smile at my pretty room. Pictures of my mom and dad when they won the Hunger Games. Then I snap into reality, realizing what day it is.

The reaping

I have escaped getting picked for 4 years so far. My brother, 7 years. He was so lucky, last year he got picked, but someone volunteered for him. His name was Harry. He had volunteered simply because they were friends since they were 3 years old. Also, our parents were the winners a long time ago, and he didn't want them to go through that again. Sadly, he died from starvation in the games.

Suddenly I hear my mom scream. I run down the hall's dark brown wood with socks on to my parents room to find the door shut.

"Shhh Shhh Katniss, its ok." dad says. He is very good at calming people down and always knows what to say.

"I- I had a nightmare that R- Rue and Jake got picked! Peeta they c-can't take them away from us!" mom stutters out of fear. She cries and cries until I just feel too sorry for her and open the door. Mom looks up from dad's shoulder and wipes away her tears. I run to her and hug her and she hugs me very tight. Then my dad scoots over and hugs us both. I let a tear slide. My dad sees this and pulls away from the hug and wipes my tear away.

"Rue it's ok, I can tell you right now you wouldn't we picked." dad says trying to sooth me and my mom.

Then out of nowhere my brother, Jake, walks in. "What's with all the drama in here?" he jokes with a slight smile on his face.

"Nothing, your mother had a nightmare that's all." says dad.

"Ok well I'm gonna go get dressed," Jake says. Jake leaves the room and I do the same realizing it's getting late.

"Are you ok now mom?" I ask at the doorway.

"Yes honey I'm fine, " says mom. I look into her now red and puffy eyes from crying so much. No one talks.

"Alright then I'll go get ready," I say breaking the silence. I leave the doorway and shut the door, hearing my mom begin to cry again as I become farther and farther away from their room. I go to my bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth and hair very good knowing if i was chosen I should look my best. I shudder at the thought. If I was picked my parents would be devastated. I shove the thought to the back of my head and continue to get ready. I take a quick shower and then look at the clothes put out for me on my bed. A pretty blue dress with a white bow in the back. I love it. I put on the dress and find some flat shoes to wear. I run down the steps and run outside to go to dad's bakery. I realize i didn't tell my mom I left so I pull out my craked and very old phone and text her saying:

Hey mom I went to the bakery, b back in an hour.

I would stay longer but everyone is required to be in the town square at 12:00 sharp. Before I run off I look at my house from the outside. It's made out of wood. It's a pretty good house compared to the houses down the dirt street. My parents aren't the richest family in the district either. I'm not saying we are poor, just about though. Mom hunts and dad has the bakery, I hunt too, mom taught me how to. Everyone is always doing something around here. I continue walking until I am at the bakery. It's a nice place don't get me wrong, but it's pretty beaten up. I open the door to find my dad with flour all over him. Then I see the strudels on the table and run to the table and shove one in my mouth, all I had for last night was a piece of bread.

"Mmmmm! Yummy daddy!" I say with a mouth full of strudel.

"Made em just for you kiddo, " He says as he rustles my hair. "Thanks dad!" I say happily

"Let's get going now honey, it's almost 12:00, " dad says as he cleans the flour off his nice shirt.

I look at the clock and see its already 11:45! I nod my head to my dad and we hold hands as he closes up shop.

"Were is mom and Jake?" I ask looking around.

"On their way, mom said she'll meet us there," dad says as he locks the door and we start walking down the dirt road. When we get to the square, there are already lots of people there, even though it's only about 11:55. I walk through the line and spot Jake in the boys section looking as scared as ever. I know he isn't completely concerned all about himself, he is scared for me. But he doesn't need to be, I've got enough scared in myself to share with the whole world. It's my turn and the woman pricks my finger and puts the blood on a piece of paper for my profile. It hurts but only for a second. Then I walk to the girls section and from there I can see Jake across from me in the boys section. He gives a halfhearted smile, and from that I can tell how nervous he is. I feel the same way, times 10. I think of how wonderful my mom and dad are. And Jake has always been so supporting. Then I hear Effie, now old and shorter, start talking in her Capitol accent and that snaps me back to reality. I don't hear much of what she says, but when she says ladies first, as she always does, I listen.

"Ladies first!" she says in her accent.

I hold my breath, praying it wouldn't be me or Jake, it just can't be me or Jake! Then it doesn't matter anymore because the unthinkable happens:

It's me.

**Thanks for reading and ill have the next chapter up real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Visits

Katniss's POV

"OH NO!" I think as I hear Effie say Rue Mallark. I am on the stage, because Peeta and I are the mentors, or should I say Rue's mentors! I start to feel my eyes start to water and I let one tear slide, knowing if I cry more I will scare Rue even more, and we are on live TV. I see Rue walk up and Effie asks her what her name is and she says Rue Mellark. She looks like she is about the throw up. I look over at Jake and see he is the same way. I feel so bad for them! I just want to run off the stage and hug them both. But I can't, we are on TV right now. I look over to Peeta and see he let a tear slide as well and those calm eyes that always calm me down are now terrified. He holds my hand tight. I feel so numb that I can just barley wipe the tear from my face. I'm in such deep though of all the memories I can remember before I have to let her go that I almost miss the boy name.

"And now for the boys!...Mark Hawthorn, " Effie says.

"Not Gale's son!" I whisper to myself.

Rue and Mark hunt together, but not as often as Gale and I used to, because that was our only food source. I see Gale and in the audience and see his eyes start to fill up with water. His wife is already balling her eyes out in his shoulder. I would be doing the same but again, I'm on TV. Then Mark walked up the stairs and Effie asks him his name. He says Mark Hawthorne. Effie knows both of them, because we both invited her to the baby showers. They shake hands and then some peacemakers walk them off the stage to go to the train cart. The TV people stop the footage and I run to Jake, who is now a state of fear. I look him In the eyes. They are just like Peeta's, but filled with so much fear. Just then Peeta runs down the stage and hugs us both.

"She's gonna be ok Jake, I just know it, " I say with fear in my words. She can hunt, and she's good with plants just like me, but I am still scared. Thoes careers are always so good. Jake starts crying and I hug him even tighter. I can't believe my baby is going to the Hunger Games.

Jakes POV

Oh no! Why did Rue have to be picked?! WHY?! I am so terrified for Rue right now. I am sobbing really hard in between my mom and dad's hugs.

"Now Jake, we arranged that you will stay with the Hawthorn's for the next couple of weeks, as you usually do when we go off to mentor, just without Rue. Be polite and play with Timmy, " says mom with concern. I hope Rue will win. I know she can do it. I just know it. I hope..then the thought of I could lose my sister creeps into my mind. No, I think as I push the thought to the back of my mind.

"Alright honey I guess this is goodbye until a couple of weeks..." says mom obviously wanting badly to go see Rue.

"Ok I'll see you soon, " I say. I let one tear slide to the hard concrete but one turns into many and before you know it a 17 year old is balling his eyes out. I'm not embarrassed though, I just miss Rue. Mom and dad pull me into a hug and I try to stop crying but it's so hard. After about two minuets of this I finally stop crying and I pull away from the hug.

"We will try to call you later ok Jake?" says dad.

"Alright, I love you, " I say with so much sadness.

"We love you too honey" dad says with a small smile. They then give me one last hug and say goodbye. They go off to see Rue and I run and find so I can visit Rue before she leaves. I spot Timmy and run to him.

"Hey sorry about your sis dude, " he says with sympathy.

"It's ok, I know she can do it, " I say. But then the thought comes back..NO I think again as I push the thought even farther back in my mind.

"Let's go see Rue, " I say. He nods his head and we tell his parent were we are going and then we head off to go see Rue.

Rue's POV

The guards shove us down the dark hallway then separates us into different rooms for visitors. I'm very sad that Mark was picked. We were hunting buddies, friends, and I always hoped someday we would be boy friend and girl friend but not anymore. I can't think like that anymore. One of us has to die, two can't win. Suddenly the door opens and I see Jake and Timmy being shoved into the room by a guard.

"You've got two minutes, " the guard says as he shuts the door firmly. Right away Jake starts talking knowing the time limit is low.

"Listen Rue, you can win this thing, I know you can, " says Jake.

"Yeah Rue you your really good with a bow, you can take em!" says Timmy.

"I don't know guys there is 24 of us and I'm not the best shooter, " I say kind of quite

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RUE YOU SHOOT THOES SQUIRRELS IN THE EYE EVERY TIME!" screams

Timmy.

"I know, it's just I don't think I-" I say as Jake cuts me off

"Do it for me Rue, " he says cutting me off. I look up from the ground into his eyes. They are just like daddy's. So soothing, begging me to try.

"Ok I'll try my best to win, but only for you guys, " I say under my breath. Silence...

"I love you Jake, " I say breaking the silence.

"I love y- " Jake never gets to finish because him and Timmy are pulled out of the room by the guard. I hear some shuffling as Jake and Timmy try to get back in but then I hear a punch. And another. Then I hear a thud and I'm terrified that they fell unconscious to the hard ground.

"JAKE? TIMMY?" I scream worried that they are knocked out. They don't answer and then I hear the guards drag their life-less body's down the hall.

"JAKE? TIMMY? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I scream again. Then I hear Jake wake up and start trying to get free, but I hear another punch and I know they are being dragged back to . I start to cry but then Rose, my best friend walks in with red and puffy eyes from crying. I pull her into a hug and she starts sobbing too. She pulls away and says "Look Rue you gotta win this, "

"I know Rose, I'll be back just in time for a sleepover in a couple of weeks, " I say with a slight smile. She smiles too and I hope she'll be ok without me because she is a only child.

"I'll see you soon Rue, " she says. Just then the guard comes in and pulls Rose but not before I give her one last hug. Then the door shuts fast and I am left alone to think about how I've got to win this.

**A/N thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The damage

Jakes POV

**A/N hey guys! Here's the next chapter! **

I wake up with a bag of ice on my cheek. I look around and see I am in Grandma's house. She isn't very old, just around her 60s or 70s but still my Grandma. I see gauze around my arm and realize why it was so hard to fight the guard. When he pulled me from the room I must've broke my arm. I sit up to see I am in my mom's old room when she was my age. I get out of bed but my leg screams otherwise. It hurts real bad! I look down at it and see gau**ze around my ankle too. Now that I think of it I kinda remember waking up when the guards threw us into a room, and I must've landed on something and twisted my ankle. I see a wheelchair made out of wood next to the bed so I carefully get in it and ride the wheelchair to the next room that was Aunt Prim's before she died. I slowly open the door and find Timmy just waking up and seeing his injures too. **

**"What happened to you?" I ask. He looks down at his leg and says **

**"I broke my leg, " he says as he grabs the crutches.**

**"Ow right?" I say with a light laugh. He nods his head. Just then Grandma walks in an says **

**" You two are lucky you didn't break both your legs! You can't walk on them for 6 weeks then it should be healed, as for you Jake, don't use your hand got it guys?" We both nod our heads in approval.**

**"Alrighty then, Timmy your mom and dad are down stairs so I suggest going and expelling what happened to them, " Grandma says as she opens the door. **

**"Yes Miss Everdeen, " Timmy says politely. He gets back up again and crutches his way down the stairs. **

**"As for you young man, you have to scoot down those stairs ok?" says Grandma. I nod and I ride my wheelchair down the dark brown wood until I reach the stairs and scoot down the stairs the rest of the way. Once I get downstairs we all make our way home and once we get home, get in bed. It's now late and I'm beat. I slump down on the bed and cover up. **

**"Night, " I yell to Timmy on the bed across from me. "Night" he says as we both drift off...**

Rue's POV

I wake up on the train in the middle of the night. Yesterday was crazy. There were cameras **EVERYWHERE but once we got on the train to go to the Capitol it was much more peaceful. Mom and dad had to many things to do like getting things planned for sponsors and stuff. The day went bye as a blur, but I do remember dinner, and oh was it wonderful! The most food I've ever eatin! My favorite was the lamb stew, and when I told mom that her and dad just laughed, I don't know why...Then we sat by the TV to watch the reaping. There are a lot of good hunters who have trained all their life for this. When I looked at Mark it seemed like he was feeling the same way. The boy from 2 is kinda creepy looking, I think his name is Alex, he volunteered. Same with the girl from 2, who's name is Hanna. Then there's the pair from 1, who is pretty fierce looking. I think the girl name is Lightning. The girl from 11 looks pretty kind to me. Her names Rose, just like the Rose at home. I might team with her...the boy from 11 is built very huge and his name is Thunder. The girl from 5 looks so sleek and easy to hide but looks friendly as well. Her name is Sky. The only other one that sticks out in my mind is the boy from 10, who looks like he can to some damage. Don't know his name though. After all the reaping it was district 12's turn. I know notice the full fledged shock on my face, as well as Mark. I see my mom let a tear slide. Then I look at Jake, who is very worried for me. I wish I could tell them all I'm ok. At least I can tell mom and dad that. After all that, I was beat so I went to bed early. Same with Mark. Such a long day. I'm starting to drift off when I'm thinking about what Jake must be doing back home. **

**"Goodnight" I think to Jake...goodnight...**

**A/N Hello all! I am sorry to girlonfire99, I realize that my beginning is really close to hers. I apologize for that. I make mistakes, im not perfect. Anywho, review and tell your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello people! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I have updated. To much homework! If u have someone to blame it's school! Well, I promise I wouldn't be like some people who write every 5 weeks! I will try to write every...maybe every Saturday? I don't know tell me what u guys think. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The Chariots

Rue's POV

I woke up this morning to Effie saying "Wake up sugarplum, we've got a big, big day today!" Ugh, that accent is just so ANNOYING! I pull off the silky blue covers and go to the bathroom for a quick shower. This is certainly a odd shower. It has a billion buttons with stuff like fragrance and skin smoother and bunch of other crap that's so not needed. I tap a couple till I get hot water with a rose sent. It reminds me of Rose. I wonder what she is doing today...then I realize I've been in the shower for over 40 minutes! Oops! I finish up and head out of the shower hoping I didn't miss breakfast. Once I'm done drying I find some cloths in the fancy oak wood dresser. I put on a pretty blue shirt and white jeans. I brush my hair and put it in a french braid. Then I run down the hall into the dinning room. It's full of eggs and sausages and orange juice and this thing that I think is called coffee and so much more. I sit down and say hello to my eating companions and start eating. We don't get food like this alot at home. It's so good. Once we finish Mark and I sit down and mom and dad sit down in chairs across from us.

"Ok, listen up you two, we are going to give advice, " says dad.

"Number one, stay alive" mom says as she looks at Haymitch who is across the room and he starts to laugh really hard, as well as mom and dad. I have no clue why. Mom says Hamitch once was a heavy drinker, but changed his ways later in his life. He is pretty old now, just about 70 or 80.

"Number two, find water right away. Water is your new best friend" dad says. Got it, water first.

"When the games start keep a safe distance between you and the other districts, it'll be helpful later on, " mom says with a stern look on her face. Well that should be easy.

"What about teaming?" Mark asks.

"Just team with the right people, if at all. Make sure they are not going to turn on you, " says mom as she looks at dad and they smile, but it quickly turns to a half smile because we all know where we are going.

"That's about it, the rest you should learn at the training center, " says dad. They hug me and say goodbye to Mark and I for now. Just as they leave the room the windows turn black I and know we must have entered the Capitol tunnel. Then light bursts through the train cart and I look out the window. I see so many odd faces with giant heals and colored hair and faces. Ugh, the Capitol just disgusts me. I leave the window just as Mark gets up to see all the people. He starts waving and blowing kisses and I wonder how he can stand those people. Then the trains stops and we have arrived in the Capitol. The rest of the day is a slight blur but I do remember when we got to our stylist. They put flames on my finger tips and paint the rest red. Then they shave my legs. It's not like I don't do this at home, just not as often. Then after they make me pretty, it's time for my stylist to come and show me my dress. She walks in and I am expecting some odd faced colored haired weirdo but instead a girl with gorgeous blue as the sky hair and just a little bit of mascara on and some sparkly blue eye shadow walks in. She is quite pretty and totaly not what I expected. She realizes the surprise on my face and introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Water, " she says.

I have a confused look on my face because water isn't really a name. Realizing the confusion on my face she says

"I know Water is a weird name, but I like it because water is..calm, " she says with a soothing voice. She IS calm.

"So what's my dress gonna look like Water?" I ask curiously.

"Well Mark's stylist, Gordon , and I have decided to bring back...the Girl On Fire, but in a unique way!" she says happily. I start to smile because I have seen pictures of my mom's Girl On Fire and it was AWESOME!

"I was hoping you were going to say that!"I say. "Are you by any chance related to Cinna?" I ask.

"Why yes I am, he was my older brother, " Water replies.

"Cool! My mom says he was a great man, " I say.

"Indeed he was, " she says looking out the window obviously thinking about him.

"Now lets get you into that dress!" she says breaking her thoughts. She tells me to close my eyes so I don't see it yet. Then Water pulls out a wonderful dress from the closet and puts me in it. I open my eyes and I stare in awe! It's magnificent! Red and black and yellow and white and pink and a very light blue all fade to the bottom of the dress! Then flame at the bottom. Pretty black flats with tiny 1 inch heals, which is better than what Effie tried to convince Water to put me in earlier. Water tells me that when she presses a button, those colors will light up and colored flames will come out of each color. I also have a headband with the same colors of my dress and my hair is in the same kind of French braid I did yesterday. Was it yesterday? It feels like it was a month ago. We have 45 minutes until the chariot ride so Water shows me to the elevator.

"See you soon, Girl On Fire Jr., " she says with a wink.

"See you soon, " I say in reply. I press the button that says 12 and when I get there, the suite is awesome! I look around in awe. I look at the dining table and see food spread all over the place. Even lamb stew!

"Just in time for dinner sweetheart, " Haymitch says. As I sit down I look at Mark, who is very handsome in a costume all most identical to mine, but instead of a dress, his is a suit like thingy. Then I realize I am staring at him so I turn my attention to the steaming hot plate of lamb stew. I begin to shovel in the food. Mmmmmm!

"So how do you like the costumes?" mom asks.

"I love them, " Mark says with a mouthful of lamb stew. I take a sip of pop, which is so refreshing. As I put down my drink I look over to Mark and find him staring at my dress and my make-up.

"Your so pretty Rue, " Mark says as he stares into my eyes. I blush, but then quickly remember that we both will probably be dead in a couple of days if love interferes with me wining. Not gonna happen.

"Thanks, " I say blankly. I see his eyes which was once was a sparkling from awe turn to hurt. I know it hurt him for me to respond that way but I must win, and if it means watching him die, then so be it. I finish my meal and then before I know it we are at the chariots waiting to be presented. My parents, Haymitch, Effie , Water and Gordon are standing by us waiting too.

"Smile and wave kids, and if you want, hold hands, " mom says as she looks to dad. They both smile say goodbye and good luck, and walk away. Same as the rest of the "crew". The music starts playing and the chariots start moving. Water presses the button and everyone goes wild. We wave and smile and someone even throws a sunflower and chocolate! Then Mark reaches down for my hand and I hesitate.

"Come on they'll love it, " he yells over the roaring crowd. I finally agree and take his hand, but only for sponsors. The crowd does love it and roars even more. Then we all gather around Preident Shine in our chariots.

"Thank all for comming and sacrificing your lives for the sake of our country, " she says in her thick Capitol accent to the tributes. Like we have a choice. "Welcome tributes, to the 88th annual Hunger Games!" she says as the crowd goes wild.

A/N that is all for this chapter! :D Please review. Lol I have over 200 views and no one stops to say how it was. Lol. Please, review if you read this! :):):) thank u! And look out for any other chapters! ;)


	6. Chapter 6Teaming:

**Chapter 6 **

Teaming

A/N hello again! I thought I would post this chapter to make up for the last weeks I haven't updated. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I only have the book :)

* * *

Rue's POV

"Welcome to the 88th annual Huger Games!" President Shine says in her thick Capitol accent. Ugh. All the Capitol people are the same, odd hair colored, odd dressing, accent people. Then all of our chariots suddenly start to move again and as it shakes to start I almost fall off. Mark has my hand though. I really wish we could've never been picked. I used to really like him. He is just so cute, but I can't think like that anymore. I have to win for Jake, for mom and dad. For Rose.

Once the chariots finish moving and we are in the 'backstage' we get out of the chariots and I let go of Marks hand. As I look around to see the other tributes I notice that District 2 boy, Alex, I staring at me in a very mad way. As if to say, 'You stole my spotlight'.

I am uneasy about his stare so I suggest, "Lets go eat, I'm starving!" Everyone agrees so we head back to our suite and go to our rooms.

" Five minuets until dinner is served!" Effie squeaks. She is always keeping us on schedule. I look in the mirror. This is not the Rue I know. This Rue has makeup and perfect skin and hair. She is very pretty. But that's not the real Rue. I change my clothes and put on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I know Effie wouldn't like my clothes but I'm too tried to get others. I walk into the bathroom to wash off any makeup. Then I look in the mirror again. Now that's more like the Rue I know. I walk into the dinning room just as everyone is sitting down. Effie cringes at my choice of clothes. We sit down and eat. Everyone is talking and talking but all I hear is bla bla bla tribute bla bla bla pretty. I just shovel down food, not caring about their conversation. It's getting late and I'm tried but I plop on the coach to watch the replay of the chariots. Everyone else comes too. My mom and dad sit on either side of me. Then we watch the chariots. They all look so powerful. Except me almost falling off. I'm tried of Effie going Ooo Ahh so I walk back to my room, but first go to this room on the roof mom told me about. It's so nice up there. I walk up the steps. Then the cool air hits my face and I feel so free. But then I remember I wouldn't be free for the next couple of weeks until I either die or win. It's too cold tonight and I am sickened by the thought I might die next week so I walk back down the stairs to my room. Just as I am walking down the hallway Mark comes to his room also. He walks me to my door and says goodnight. He winks at me, but I have to remember, he is probably planning how to kill me at this very second. I walk into my room and slam the door shut. There. Now I'm safe from him. I don't even bother putting on a nightgown, I just plop into bed with the sweatpants and sweatshirt. Tomorrow is training. Maybe I will make friends. I hope. I'm so tried...then I slowly drift off into a sleep.

_I'm in the arena and I am up in a tree. I have lots of food and I am all set for the day. Then the careers come and find me. They give me no mercy. They climb up the tree, and Mark is one of them! Once they get to me Alex gets out his knife and all I see last is his knife entering my side and a sharp pain in my side._

"AHHHHHHHHH" I scream waking up from the terrible dream. Mom and dad come rushing into my room. "It's ok Rue, it's ok, " dad says trying to calm me.

"The careers k-killed me!" I shout balling my eyes out into my dads shoulder.

"It's ok Rue, we're are here now, your not dead. You are going to win, " mom says soothing me.

I nod my head and we all walk outside for breakfast. But before we leave my room I dress in the uniform we all have to wear for the training. We walk to the dinning room and as usual, there is platers and platers of eggs and bacon and hot chocolate. I eat up and before you know it mom and dad are at the elevator saying goodbye.

" Rue, don't use your bow, and Mark, don't throw knives, you must save all that for later, " mom says. Mark and I nod our heads. I am exited to meet Rose and Sky. We gather around our instructor and she tells us about how we shouldn't fight until the arena. I don't hear much of what she says. When she finishes I run over to Rose.

" Hi my name is Rue, would you like to team with me?" I ask.

"Sure my name is Rose, " she says and she smiles. She looks to be my age too.

"I was wondering if you wanted to team with Sky too, she looked like a worthy team mate, " I say.

"Om my gosh same here! I thought she would be great " she exclaims. We walk over to Sky and ask her if she would like to team. She says yes. I run over to Mark and ask if he wanted to join us.

"Sure!" he says happy he has a big team.

"Great then. How about we all meet at the cornucopia after the blood bath?" I suggest. They all nod their heads. Yes! I am so glad I am not going into the games alone. We all head over to the gathering plants and berries skills. We all do well and I relize there are a lot of poisonous plants and berries out there. Then we head to knife throwing. Mark says he doesn't like knife throwing and stands back. I know he just is following what mom and dad said. I find I am pretty good at throwing knifes. Next we go to axe throwing, and me, Mark, Sky, and Rose are all very good at this. The next couple of days we try everything else that we can learn about safety and weapons. Then comes the day of the private sessions. I am very nervous but I know what I must do. Mark and I are the last ones to go. We sit and wait and wait. When it comes my turn Mark wishes me good luck and I do the same to him. I walk in and decide to do a variety of things. I throw some knifes and get the dummy right in the heart, as well as the spear and axes. Then it comes to the bow. Everyone gets quiet, knowing my mom was amazing at this. I shoot all three times dead center, and even do a roll then shoot the light. I am amazed at myself. The Game Makers are also amazed.

" You are dismissed, " the head Game Maker says. I nod my head and walk out and see Mark standing there with concerned eyes.

"You can do it Mark, I know you can, " I say while blushing. He smiles and I lean forward to kiss him and as our lips meet, it's like the whole world spins. Maybe I do like him. Then I realize that I am 15 years old and this is my first kiss. Wow. We pull apart just as the guard pulls Mark into the training room.

" Goodbye!" I say as the door slams tightly from the guard.

Maybe I really do like him.

A/N

Thank u all for reviewing! And for fun next chapter I will have shutouts at the bottom for all those who reviewed! ;) also, thank u Nub, who pointed out that Rue is supposed to be older, and u are correct. Oops. And for the name Jake, I couldn't think of anything else. I wish I would've picked Gale, thank you for that suggestion. Can't change it now tho. All well. And I do wish I wouldve named her Prim. Darn. That would've been perfect. All well. Well thank u all for reviewing and Plz reveiw again! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! I am so happy to announce I have decided to continue Rue Mellark! I even have an idea for a sequel! The next chapter will be up HOPEFULLY either tonight, and if not tonight either sometime durring the weekend. I am SOO sorry I havnt updated, I have school that always keeps me on my toes, not to mention dance, cheer, Girl ScoutsPlymouth school play, and much much more. I really hope y'all will forgive me... So my 7 followers, who's ready?! I'm so happy! I hope some people will read it :) see y'all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Scores

Authors note- I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! It is really hard to balance writing with school! Anyway, ENJOY!

Mark's POV

She kissed me! Maybe I really do like her! I try to calm myself down by the thought of her. Ok I'm ready. I walk to the center of the room. I first grab 2 knives. I throw them at a dummy, and both times I hit the center. I try not to say "YES!" I just keep quite and continue. I through some axes, spears, and even try a bow. All of them hit dead center. I am very proud when the head game maker says "You are dismissed" in an approval voice. I walk out the door and see nobody there. They must've all went back. I get into the elevator and press 12. It shoots me up and in no time I'm at room 12. As I walk in I see its already dinner time. Everybody is sitting around the table. "Hello Mark! Come, sit sit sit!" Effie says in her high pitched annoying voice. I walk over and take a seat next to Rue. "Hey." I say in my most slang voice.

I sound like a nerd

She looks me right in the eye. "Hey." She says. Wow she's brave. I start to eat. As usual the food is AMAZING. When I finish, everyone starts to gather around the TV. I was planning on sitting next to Rue, but her parents deserve to sit with her. So I sit next to Effie instead. She squealing something I can't even hear. Then everyone goes silent as the announcer comes up on the screen. I kind of blank out from district 1-11. But I catch that Rose got 10 and Sky got a 9. Awesome! I drift off to my own little world until I hear my name announced. "Mark Hawthorne from District 12...With a score of- 11. "Amazing!" I hear Rue say over the mummer of happy people. Then Rues name is announced. "Rue Meark...With a score of- 12!" My jaw drops. A 12 is unheard of! "Congrats Rue!" I say. I think she says thanks, but I'm not sure because of the roar of the people in the room. I'm happy for her.

Rue's POV

I got a 12! Oh my gosh! Effie dismisses us to our rooms. I walk down the hall. Mark by my side. "Congrats Rue." He says with a smile. "Thanks." I say shy. His face turns nervous. "Uh..Rue...um..I like you." He says rubbing his neck. "I like you too." I say. We can't say love yet because we only kissed once. I lean in and kiss him. I hear footsteps. Then they stop and scurry away. I pull apart: it was just my mom and dad. "Bye." I say as I wave. "See ya." He says in a daze. I open my door, come in, and shut it. I slide down the back of my door in a daze. I finally break out of my love daze and put on my night gown and flop onto my bed. I barley even put the covers over my body when I snap asleep right away. Wow, am I tired...

A/N Hope y'all enjoyed! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! PLEASE comment and tell me ur feedback, good or bad! Thx!


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

Chapter 8

The Interviews

A/N thank you all for continuing to read my story. Please tell your friends and enjoy the chapter! ;)

Rue's POV

I wake up to the worst voice I can Imagine, Effie.

"Up up up we've got a tight schedule to keep!" she squeaks. She is so annoying! I get up and put on green shirt and some jeans. Then I put my hair in a braid and I am ready for the day. Today is the interviews and I am super nervous. This is the second step to getting good sponsors. The first was the chariots. I walk down the hall and into the dinning room. So much food! We get fed enough at home but this is WAY more than any size of breakfast. It's almost overwhelming! I sit down and take in my eating companions. They are all tired but ready to start the day. I wonder what Water will put us in today. I grab some eggs and bacon and potatoes. I start to eat some breakfast. I am so nervous for the interviews that I barley eat. After everyone is done eating mom and dad tell us about what we are doing for the interviews.

"Rue, you will be training with me, and Mark, with , " mom says knowing if she says Peeta it will sound weird. Mark nods his head and dad and them walk into his room down the hall. Then mom and I walk into my room.

"Ok, so first things first, just so you know, Effie is going to squeeze you into 6 inch heals no joke, " she says smiling and I laugh, even though I know she is saying what's true.

"Ok so what angle are you planning on doing for the interview?" mom asks. I never really thought about an angle. Hmmm. Funny? No I'm not funny. How about stuck up? No I don't have a single stuck up gene in me.

"I have no clue, " I admit.

"How about you wing it, that's what I did, " mom says with a smile. Yeah that sounds easer.

"So what am I wearing?" I ask.

"Well that's up to Water, " she says putting her arm around my head. Just then Water walks in.

"Are you ready for the dress?" Water asks with a hint a mysterious in her voice.

"Absolutely!" I say with excitement. She puts her hands over my eyes and I take the cue to close my eyes. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a dress. I hear my mom gasp. She slips my dress on me and just as mom said, she puts on 6 inch heals. Then the my prep team who is so annoying puts on makeup on me.

"Ok now open your eyes, " she says happily. I open my eyes and see a whole new person. I gasp.

"It-it's beautiful, " I stutter in awe. Water and mom smile.

"You look magnificent!" mom exlaims. I smile. It has red and orange flames on the bottomThe base of the dress is red and there are sparkles all over the dress. Water says when I twirl my dress will have flames all over. Even my heals will light with fake fire. Everyone will love it! We walk to the elevator and we meet dad and Mark. We all 4 ride on the elevator to the interview room. It's really big! We are all backstage with mom and dad. Even water is here. They say goodbye and smile at me and Mark. Dad winks at me and tells me I can do it. Mom pats me on the back and smiles. Then they disappear into the crowd.

The line for the interviews shrink. Everyone looks great but no one makes the crowd clap harder than they are required to. Mark looks at me in awe.

"Wow Rue, yo-you look beautiful!" Mark exclaims. I blush.

"Thanks. And you look very good Mark." I say still blushing. I look around and see we have 10 more districts to go before us. I tap Mark and pull him down the hallway. I jump into the closet with Mark.

"What are you doing?" Mark asks.

"There is only one day left and I just want you to know. That I-I love you Mark." I say. He smiles and looks at me.

"I love you too Rue." He says. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. He kisses me back. My world spins. But I realize that im not really old enough to really mean 'I Love You' Then we pull apart just as a Capitol Guard jolts open the door.

"Interview time." The guard says as he shoves Mark out of the closet. I don't even get to say good luck before her shoves me out too and pushes me toward the line of people waiting for their interviews. I stumble and fall. "Hey don't treat her like that!" Mark shouts to the guard. I blush.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do about it, Kid?" the guard asks. I hope Mark wouldn't say anything. We don't need to be in anymore trouble than we are as is. I'm afraid though, Mark is usually one to speak his mind. To my surprise he just scowls at the guard. The guard shoves him forward toward the stage. Then I hear Ceaser announce Mark's name.

"Mark Hawthorn district 12!" Ceaser announces. Mark starts talking and I realize he is a natural. He makes the crowd laugh and clap so hard I bet their hands are red. Then the buzzer goes off for him and I hear Ceaser say, " Thank you Mark from district 12!" he says as the crowd claps.

"Now Rue Mellark from district 12!" I walk onto the stage and Mark just passes me. I smile and wave to the roaring crowd.

"So Rue how do you like the Capitol, " ask Ceaser.

"Wonderful Ceaser! I am so amazed to be here! It so pretty!" I exclaim.

"Wonderful Rue! So, your mother and father being the last victors do you think you will win?" he asks.

"Well Ceaser I hope to win. I want to be the third victor in my family. But I don't know because it means I will have to kill the one I love, " I say hoping for Ceaser to make the crowd sigh.

"And who is that?" he asks wondering deeply.

"Well it's my fellow tribute, Mark, " I say sadly. Everyone signs in sadness.

"So will you try?" he asks

"Of course, I just don't know how I can let go of Mark, " I say.

"Aww, I am so sorry for you two, " says Ceaser. Then I see Water in the front row make a twirl sign with her fingers. She wants me to twirl. I get up and say, "I have something to show you Ceaser, would you like to see it?" I ask

"The floor is yours, " he says gesturing the open stage floor. I twirl and the flames burst out and everyone cheers and claps and someone even throws a rue plant to me. I pick it up and pump my hand with the flower in it into the air. Just then the buzzer beeps. I think interviews are shorter than they were for my mom and dad because mom said it might be a while.

" Thank you Rue and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Ceaser announces. For once I am enjoying my last weeks of my life then my stomach twists and I remember something,

I will enter my death dome tomorrow.

A/N: So I was thinking, should I really continue This story? I have a ton of ideas but its no use if no one cares about the story. Guys please review I need 2 hear from u. c y'all soon!;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N- Thank you all for continuing to read my story. I can't tell you how much I flip out when I read my email and it says: new review from _. It's so cool to get reviews! Thank you all for reviewing and keep on reading! Enjoy! :D

Rue's POV

I meet up with Mark after the interviews and me my mom and dad and Mark all go to our rooms. I run to my room and go straight to the bathroom. I wash all my makeup of and take of the dress and slip into some pajamas. I flop into bed but I realize that we didn't eat dinner yet, even though it's really late. I walk down the hallway and slip around the corner into the dinning room, to meet empty sets and empty plates. No ones here. Weird. Everyone is probably tired so I figure they all ate in their room. I walk back to my room and shut the door. I flop on bed and realize there is a note with words on it. I order some mashed potatoes and gravy and lamb stew. I slip into bed and read the note. It says:

Dear Rue,

This is our last night together for a while, but I know for a fact we will see you in a couple of weeks. We know you can win honey. You got an amazing score and even beat mom! You are amazing at archery and everything else that has a sharp point. We know you can do it.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Please meet us in our room when you finish eating.

I quickly finish eating and run down the hall, not caring if I wake Effie or Haymitch or Mark up. I run up to my mom and dad's room. I have my hand over the door knob when I hear mom scream like someone just stabbed her.

"Shhhhh, Katniss shhhh. It is ok Rue is here, I am here, and she will win, " Dad says in his soothing voice.

"But what happens if she does die? Peeta I'm afraid I will tune out like my mom and leave you and Jake to live on you're own! What do I do?!, " mom says as she sobs and sobs. I walk into the room and mom quickly wipes away her tears.

"Hey honey did you read our note?" dad asks calming mom down.

"Yeah," I say

"Come here and sit down, " dad says. I walk over to them on the bed and lay down.

"Ok, so we both know you will win, but you have to know that too, " dad says

"And you must win, you can do it, make us proud. I don't want to lose you, " mom says still wiping away her flooding tears. I hug her and then I feel dad hugging us both. After about 20 moments of this dad says, " Alright honey, go get some sleep. And, we know you can do it, " Dad says. I hug both mom and dad and say goodnight. Before I can put my hand on the doorknob mom says: "We love you honey," She says. I walk to my room and flop on my bed. I CAN'T sleep AT ALL! I feel like I'm going to throw up so I run up to the roof. I let the cold air hit my face. It feels so good. I stretch my arms out and now I feel like a bird! Then Mark walks in behind me and I almost jump. I turn around and ask him, " You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, " he says. I sit down on the hard concrete floor and pat the spot next to me for Mark to sit. He sits down next to me.

"I just wish I didn't have to die this way, " I say looking at the floor. He gently brings my chin from the ground to his face.

"Don't talk like that Rue, you are going to win even if it means I don't, " he says with a halfhearted smile. I frown.

"What are you talking about Mark, you have to win, you family needs you, " I say with concern.

"And you have so much to take care of like your family and- and-" that's all I get to say before Mark brings me In for a kiss. My world spins again. I can't believe I might lose him! We pull apart and I let a tear slide down the check and as it hits the hard floor Mark looks at me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's ok. Somehow, someway we will both get out of this mess, " he says as he pats my back. My one tear turns into to many and I begin to cry.

"But how do you know that?!" I say between sobs. He pulls apart from the hug and says, "Because I love you Rue, " he says smiling. This time I lean in to kiss but we both pull apart quickly realizing it's late and we probably wouldn't get good sleep tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is the Hunger Games. I walk with Mark, hand in hand, to my room. We get to my door and he hugs me.

"You can do it Girl On Fire Jr., " he whispers in my ear. I smile and say goodnight. He does the same and I walk into my room and flop on my bed. I get under the covers and after about an hour, I finally fall asleep.

I wake up happy as I hear the birds chirping. Then I remember what today is. The Hunger Games. I drag myself out of bed and put on the cloths left out for me. They are the arena cloths. My eyes fill up with water knowing there is no way out of this but winning. Then I remember Mark and I hurry up and put on my cloths but first take a shower. I run down the hall rushing into the dinning room. I can tell I woke up late because everyone is almost done. I sit between mom and Mark. I hug mom and say good morning. I turn my head and smile at Mark and say hello. He does the same. Then the Avox comes over to my dish and puts lots and lots of eggs and bacon and juice and fruit and so much more! I eat every bit, knowing this will probably be the last time I eat like this. I finish eating and I stand up and Mark does the same.

"Can we go up to the roof before we have to leave?" Mark asks.

"Sure but be back in exactly 20 minutes, " Effie says looking at her watch. Mark extends his hand and I take it without hesitation. I want every last minute I have that's not in the arena with him and my parents. We walk up the stairs hand in hand, and I don't ever want to let go. We get to the top and my hair flies back as the wind hits our faces. Ahh, it feels so good! We sit down and he looks at me.

"Rue, you have got to win, " he says to me.

"But what about you, " I ask concerned

"I'll be alright, " he says half smiling. Then I realize what he was saying last night and what he's trying to say now,

He is going to make me win, even if it means his death.

A/N- Yes yes I know this one was short, sorry bout that. I just didn't want to have the arena in this chapter. I am so exited for the games (not that Mark and Rue are in! :P) and I really hope my writing will become like all those other fan-fictioners who have over 100 views. Thank u all for reading, and as always,

Please review and tell you're friends! ? ﾟﾘﾊ?


End file.
